objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Earth
Flutterchu (talk) 03:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC)So, I ice skated for the first time Hi could you plese help me with my page on the wiki the Battle For Mars camp please!Theminecraftwolf9 (talk) 10:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Those BAGUETTE assets are mine.. You got them from my tournaments.. You'd better give me credit, or I'll do it myself. ThirstySkunk910 (talk) 06:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for acting so mean. :( ThirstySkunk910 (talk) 06:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi could you help me I can't get an avatar I upload my picture but it never works so I have to use the wikia ones please help me!!!!Theminecraftwolf9 (talk) 23:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Wait, what do you mean avatar? So, i just goit 150 more points in just 2 days that's nice for me of course it was eutiful working this hard to get the #1 but seriously though, i could'nt of done it without you guys, well, i could do it without you, but it would be 10 times more difficult XD im just writing this because i got the badge i was trying to get ever since i joined this wiki, "Designer" now, i know im not going to be ranked #1 forever, there are going to be some of you that are going to past me, but you would'nt of done that without all of us so, it kinda feels like, we are one big Team, that are just helping each other to get our goals worth working for.... now that we got that out of the way, lets talk about David 3 REASONS WHY I LIKE DAVID #1, i Think he made me realize somthing...."aw seriously" is an answer to every single quistion of existance #2, he is a powerful Contestant, Honestly, David wa awesome, even if he only competed in 2 challenges, he did awesome on the staring contest, AND he is immune to bugs, David is mysteriously.....Powerful #3, he is Halairius, David pretty much just makes me laugh looking at him, i mean, he just stands there, being so careless, and when he was on the unicycle, my freinds thought he was Cussing XD im sad paper didn't make it into season 2 (Realcodyjnutt (talk) 21:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC)) Well, he was kinda annoying, by the voice, i think if he had a kinda diffrent voice he would've been Cute besides, it must be hard Voicing Paper Flutterchu (talk) 03:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Flutterchu Hey there. Thanks for your immaturity and spamming on this wiki. Seriously, don't spam. Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 23:53, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Rihanna OMG Hi I'm Lindsaific 05:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Flutterchu Infinityblade2005, isn't active right now. Nice to meet you and also what page to do you want to delete? I can delete it for you, since I'm a new administrator here. But first, I wanted to know what page. Unicorns, Makes me so happy Reply I guess I could, but dont usually count on me to do these things, I'm quite inactive (cuz I found other stuff to do during my vacation in December) --Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 07:05, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Flutterchu Done deleting the page. that body for ender pearl was mine- lizzy the tiger confused Profanity warning Please don't swear... Sorry bitch. Block Ughh.... you have been blocked for a week for swearing.